Yumi
by taylorxD
Summary: yumi is a new scholarship student attending ouran. she's known for being a bad-ass but what happens when the Host Club tries to tame her? MORIxOC rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_ME: Hey everyone! This is my first story I have every written/typed on the computer! So it might suck… well enjoy if ya can! P.S me don't own the host club or anime but I own Yumi and her family.  
ME: okay so I've been away from this story for a really long time. i forgot the plot to this so i'm gonna try remember or just complete make up a new one. there will be like a million errors and i'm too lazy to fix it. but when i do fix it, it might be totally different so i'll keep you all posted! enjoy!_

In the car, Yumi was listening to her ipod until the car stopped at her new school. -guess this is the place- She opened the door and look at her new school. The first thing she saw was pink. -what the fuck- "Mother. What the hell is this?" she asked. "Well, I guess your new school?" mom answered unsure. -oh my gosh. The school's fucking pink! Must have a retarded principal or something- "Well… see you later mom." she waved bye. "pick ya up later" she yelled from the window.

She entered the office saying the usual. New student, guide, schedule, blah blah blah. (oh I forgot to tell you that she got there by scholarship so she's a regular girl, I don't like to use commoner, and she's wearing skinny jeans, midnight blue tank with random sayings on it in white letters, white sweater, black shoes with green and black laces)

Walking down the halls she entered her classroom. Only a few people were there. She walked to a seat that sat next to the window. She took out her favorite book that she had gotten two years ago for her birthday from her aunty. It was about women having a power but men taking that away from them. She knew it was a metaphor for how men being dominant on relationships and the author was obviously a woman with many failed relationships. Before she knew it, the classroom was filled with students and the teacher was calling for the new student. "Right here" she walked to the front of the class.

"Yumi Masato. 17. I like to do martial arts, draw, sing, and eat food cause I'm not anorexic or bulimic." she smiled and returned to her seat before the teacher could tell her to.

The rest of class went by pretty quick so before she knew it, it was time for lunch. She went to the courtyard and sat under a tree, eating her lunch. While she was eating someone walked in front of her and said "Hey mind if I sit here." She looked up to see a girl in a boys uniform. -wonder why she's wearing that, well actually if you think about it the boys uniform is _way_ better than the girls- "yeah sure." She scooted down so the girl could have some room to sit.

When they were done Yumi said "I'm Yumi Masato. Just moved here. And you are…?" "Haruhi Fujioka" "awesome" The bell rung meaning class is going to start. "Well see you later" Yumi said "sure" And they left for class.

School was now over and Yumi was walking to the front of the school to be picked up. While she was walking she saw something that caught her eye. -Music room eh- Being her curious self she went to the door to peek inside. When she opened the door rose petals came flying into her face.

"AHHH!" she screamed. She thought it was something trying to attack her (that's why she screamed). She dodged every one of them by doing a series of back flips. "thank you god." When she finally looked around the room she saw a bunch of people staring at her. -probably think I'm a freak or something- She laughed nervously. "hehehe… um, hey everyone? Uh… bye" she ran straight for the doors when she felt two pairs arms hold her. "You're not going anywhere" said a pair of twins. "oh and why not?" she looked up at them. They both had light brown hair, gold eyes, and about 5'9". "Cause our lord would like to speak to you." -lord? whatever-

Yumi POV (okay I don't wanna talk as a third person anymore)

The twins were dragging me. I thought I saw Haruhi talking some girls. I arched my head to try see if I was right. "Haruhi?" "What? Did someone say my name?" she was looking around the room. Then she saw finally saw me. "Hey Yumi!" "Yo Haruhi! Can you like help me here?" "sure" she told the other girls that she will be back shortly. -how polite-

"let her go Hikaru Kaoru" Haruhi ordered. "but she needs to speak to our lord" whined the one on the left. "You know you could just let me go and I could go to him myself" "Oh" said the one on the right. Them both let me go. "thanks" I said to the twins and Haruhi. "no prob." they said. "So where is your lord?" I said to the twins. "there" the one on the right pointed to a blonde. "thanks" I walked over to the blonde.

"Yo. You needed to speak to me or what?" I said. "huh? Oh princess-" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" The blonde got scared so he screamed like a little girl and hid behind the couch. (which he was sitting on before)

_ME: Okay….so I'm finally done with the first chapter so its probably going to take me a while for the second one. But I promise to do my best! Even if it may suck or not.  
ME: well that was short... i promise it will get better later on!_


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP

Blonde (aka Tamaki) called you princess and you snapped. (ok the reason why is becuz you hate it when people, that aren't family, called you pet names like 'sweetie' 'hun' 'princess' or whatever)

START

You realized what you just did and went wide-eyed. "Shit… sorry blonde." you mumbled to the blonde and stormed out of there. You went to your mom's car that was waiting for you outside and left in a hurry.

"how was school?" your mom asked. "not so good" "aww. What happened?" "not talking about it"

When you got home you went straight to your room and fell asleep.

DREAM

You were holding someone close, watching the winter sky. Snow falling. Cool breath. Stars twinkling. Getting your warmth from the person you are holding. All feels so perfect. But then, everything started to disappear. The snow. The stars. The person. Everything. Except the breeze. But the breeze got stronger and there was no one to help you. You were sad, cold, and most of all lonely. But then you saw someone. Far in the distance. It looked like he was holding out a hand for you. -what the fuck man? Don't you see I can't fucking move! Get your ass over here!- she would be saying that if it weren't so cold that her mouth was just shivering. But for some reason the guy that was so far away, he was getting closer, closer, and closer. Now he was just 3 feet away. "Come" he said. "du-"

END OF DREAM

'beep beep beep beep beep' -damn alarm clock!- "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" you hit the alarm clock but broke the poor annoying thing. -ah dammit, now I gotta get a new one. You changed into skinny dark jeans, greenday t-shirt, got a black sweater with matching fingerless gloves, put a little eyeliner, got a messenger bag, and headed out. When you got downstairs you shouted "hey mom! Time to bring me to school!" "sorry hun but can't. gotta go to work early. Ask your brother." she said as she headed out the door and to her car and drove away. -dammit- "YO KOTAKE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE ME TO SCHOOL!" you shouted to wake the lazy-ass he was. Silence. -great he's still asleep. I swear the guy can sleep during the world's end- You stomped upstairs and opened your brother's door. "GET UP LAZY-ASS!" you pounced on him and started to smother him with the extra pillow he had. A few moments later he started to realize he needed oxygen so he pushed you off the bed and you landed on your ass. "finally" you said while rubbing your ass. "trying to kill me again I see how this is going. Your jealou-" "yeah right! Like I'll ever be jealous you!" "what the hell do you want then?" "ride to school" "fine" he didn't ever bother to put on a shirt or pants. (all he got is boxers) "you're gonna go outside like that?" "yea, neighbors already know what I look like in boxers. I aint going outside to walk you to school, so dis should be fine." "whatever"

He drove you to school and when you got out of the car you said "oh, call to tell me if you or mom's gonna pick me up, kay? See ya" you gave a short wave and went straight to class. (oh forgot to tell you that your in A-4. So you have no classes with the host club)

You sat in the back by the window looking outside. -damn its boring today hmm, I'm using that word a lot today. Today's word is damn. Haha- while you were having a mental show going on in your head the teacher was starting class. Good thing your good at taking notes without paying any attention.

LUNCH TIME

You sat where you had lunch the other day started eating the sandwich you had made (quickly) at home. (it was supposed to be ham but you ran out so you made pb&j XP) You finished it shortly so you took out your ipod and listened to music. You started to sing but didn't realize that someone was listening from the other side of the tree.

"_Sparkling angel I believe _

_You were my savior in my time of need _

_Blinded by faith couldn't hear _

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear _

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apart. _

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they'd turn into real. _

_You broke a promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a angel, _

_I couldn't see _

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. _

_Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? _

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door _

_There's no escape now No mercy no more _

_No remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apart _

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. _

_You broke a promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Could have been forever. _

_Now we have reached the end. _

_This world may have failed you, _

_It doesn't give the reason why. _

_You could have chosen a different path in life. _

_The smile when-"_

Thebell rang so you turned it off and went to class.

After boring class, lunch came and you sat under the same tree as yesterday. You took off your sweater rolled it up and used it as a pillow to take a nap but you felt a presence above you. You looked up and saw Kaoru and Hikaru. -okay which one is which? They didn't tell me yesterday, damn them!- "um hey twins… why you staring?" "Yumi has already forgotten our names Hikaru, I feel so hurt" Kaoru said in an overly dramatic tone while covering his face to Hikaru's chest "considering we bothered to remember what you look like and took the effort to look for you during lunch" said Hikaru as he comforted his brother. -oh my, now that looks… gay- "oh and you have the most lovely voice we have ever heard Miss Masato." "hey how did you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. Both replied saying "Haruhi" -damn I should've known .- "well if you don't mind I would like to enter the wonderful land of the unconscious but to enter this beautiful land I. need. To. Sleep. So if you don't mind?" you smiled and laid your head back on your sweater pillow.

You were starting to fall asleep but you felt someone grab you by the waist, but it was too late to react cause he already had you hoisted on top of his broad shoulder. -wow this guy is… muscular, and fucking tall!- You decided not to struggle and just to converse with him a little, not to mention you're a bit curious to who this guy is. "Aye yo! Where the hell are you taking me?" "to the host club" said (you supposed) Kaoru. "my lord wants to see you as we said yesterday." "Fine then." -I think I should explain for why I yelled at that blonde. I don't want be known as the crazy bitch-

It was a silent the rest of the way to the host club but you didn't mind, you actually really comfortable in the awkward position the guy put you in. Just as you were about to sleep, the guy opened the door and places you on the couch in not-so-rough-but-not-so-gentle way. -guess he knew I was about to sleep- just as you were making yourself a bit more comfortable, blonde popped in and said "oh my sweet darling you have returned to me!" Your eye slightly twitched from how annoyed you were at this him who keeps calling you all this sweet shit, but you forced yourself to calm down and say "can you please not call me 'darling' 'honey' 'sweetie' or anything remotely similar to those, the name's Yumi, Yumi Masato" you added a smile to lighten up a bit. But you were surprised to have him give you a huge bear hug that made you a bit too uncomfortable. Doing this by instinct you kneed him were you hoped it was his thigh but just like most of the time it's right were the sun don't shine. You felt slightly bad for reacting so harshly when just yesterday you snapped out at the poor guy. "I'm so sorry! It's just a reaction I do when I feel uncomfortable or like I'm in danger or something like that! Let me get you some ice"

You ran around franticly in the host room when Haruhi handed you ice wrapped in a small towel. "I saw what happened, on the other side of the room. I think you should hurry a bit" she gave a worried look towards Blonde but tried to change it to a reassuring look to you. "thank you thank you thank you!" you shouted as you ran to Tamaki and handed him the ice, cause you know for sure it would be kinda awkward to hold the ice down there for him.

-oh my. Note to self, from now on think before you react. So you can avoid situations like these!-

ME: lol OKAY! So~ obviously I haven't worked on writing this story that much but I promise I shall write more! Even though school starts tomorrow and my Japanese teacher doesn't like me and I have a super hard science teacher: I! will! Write!

Please review me~ tell me what you don't like, if you feel a bit awkward with all the swearing, or if there's too little details~ ANYTHING! I will do my best to improve the story to your liking!


End file.
